blott_on_the_landscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Sharpe
|image = |imagesize = 300px |caption = |born = Thomas Ridley Sharpe, 30 March 1928, Holloway, London |died = 6 June 2013 (aged 85), Llafranc, Catalonia, SpainTom Sharpe, Porterhouse Blue novelist, dies aged 85 BBC (6 June 2013) |cause of death = Diabetes |nationality = English |alternate names = |occupation(s) = |years active = |spouse = |partner = |children = |role = Author of original story }} 'Thomas Ridley Sharpe ' was an English satirical novelist, best known for his Wilt series, as well as Porterhouse Blue and Blott on the Landscape, which were both adapted for television. Born in 1928, Sharpe graduated from Pembroke College, Cambridge, moved to South Africa for ten years and was then deported for sedition for speaking out against apartheid. He returned to England to lecture before spending time between the UK and Spain, writing a series of novels. He died in 2013 from complications of diabetes. His ashes were interred in the graveyard at the remote church in Thockrington, Northumberland, where his father had been a preacher.[http://www.thejournal.co.uk/news/north-east-news/writer-tom-sharpes-ashes-buried-7210749" Ashes of writer Tom Sharpe buried at ceremony in remote Northumberland church yard";The Journal 3 June 2014] Life Sharpe was born in Croydon (or Holloway and brought up in Croydon).Tom Sharpe Obituary - The Daily Telegraph (6 June 2013) Sharpe's father, the Reverend George Coverdale Sharpe, was a Unitarian minister who was active in far-right politics in the 1930s. He was chairman of the Acton and Ealing branch of The Link, and a member of the Nordic League. He declared that he hated Jews "in the sense that he hated all corruption".Richard Griffiths, Patriotism Perverted, Constable, 1998, pp. 40-41, citing TNA HO 144/21379/277. Sharpe initially shared some of his father's views, but was horrified on seeing films of the liberation of the Bergen-Belsen concentration camp.Tom Sharpe: Comic novelist and satirist who created the Wilt series and Porterhouse Blue - The Independent(6 June 2013)An audience with Tom Sharpe - Cambridge Evening News article by Paul Kirkley (9 June 2013) Sharpe was educated at Bloxham School, on which he based Groxbourne in Vintage Stuff, followed by Lancing College. He then did National Service in the Royal Marines before going to Pembroke College, Cambridge, where he studied history and social anthropology.Tom Sharpe obituary - The Guardian (6 June 2013) Sharpe moved to South Africa in 1951,The Atlantic Companion to Literature in English by Ray Mohit. Atlantic Publishers & Distributors. September 2007. Page 473. ISBN 978-81-269-0832-5 where he worked as a social worker and a teacher,Tom Sharpe - Author Spotlight. Random House before being deported for sedition in 1961.South Africa Ousting Author - The New York Times article (9 November 1961) His time in South Africa inspired his novels Riotous Assembly and Indecent Exposure, in which he mocked the apartheid regime. He also wrote a play, The South African, which was critical of the regime. After it was performed in London Sharpe was arrested and deported from South Africa. After returning to England Sharpe took a position as a history lecturer at the Cambridge College of Arts and Technology, later Anglia Ruskin University. This experience inspired his Wilt series in which he derides popular English culture. From 1995 he and his American wife Nancy divided their time between Cambridge and their home in Llafranc, Spain, where he wrote Wilt in Nowhere.Why Tom Sharpe left Cambridge for Catalonia (October 2004) The couple had three daughters.BBC Obituary: Tom Sharpe (6 June 2013) Despite living in Catalonia he did not learn either Spanish or Catalan. "I don't want to learn the language," he said. "I don't want to hear what the price of meat is." Sharpe died on 6 June 2013 in Llafranc from complications of diabetes. He was 85.Wilt Author Tom Sharpe Dies In Spain Aged 85 - Sky News (6 June 2013 He was reported to have been working on an autobiography. He had also been reported to have suffered a stroke a few weeks before his death.Tom Sharpe: a relentless writer - The Guardian article (6 June 2013) by Peter Preston Paying tribute, the author Robert McCrum wrote "The Tom Sharpe I knew was generous, acerbic, engaging, and full of wicked fun."Tom Sharpe remembered - The Guardian article (6 June 2013) by Robert McCrum Susan Sandon. Sharpe's editor at Random House, remarked that he was "witty, often outrageous, always acutely funny about the absurdities of life".Tom Sharpe, author of Blott On The Landscape, dies at 85 - Daily Express article (7 June 2013) by Elisa Roche =Sources= Category:Production crew